Fuji's Birthday Present
by CuppyCakeSugarPlum
Summary: It's Fuji's birthday and Momo, Eiji, and Inui decide to make Ryoma Fuji's birthday present. FujiRyo


Ryoma felt the bed shift, his eyes snapping open in response. A hand clapped over his mouth and the faces of Eiji and Momo swam into his sleep-heavy vision. With a mighty yank Ryoma was thrown off the bed and forced to stand on wobbly feet.

"Who let you in here!?" Ryoma snapped as Momo and Eiji stood in front of him, a purring Karupin cradled in Eiji's arms. Besides Karupin, both boys were holding rather odd things.

"Your father let us in when we held up a bag of Hentai magazines." Eiji announced.

"Echizen, you were talking in your sleep." Ryoma whipped around at the new voice.

"Inui-senpai! What are you all doing here!?" The malicious chuckles and half-smiles made him suddenly wish he hadn't asked.

"Today's Fuji's birthday." Eiji let Karupin dropped to the ground and brandished the other things he held. Momo lifted his hands as well. Eiji held hairclips, a wig, and a coil of rope. Momo held a Seigaku uniform. A _girl's _Seigaku uniform.

"Eh?" Was the only thing Ryoma got out before Momo and Eiji pounced, and Inui began his ferocious scribbling in his notebook. "Wha--! No! Gyah! Stop!"

By the time they were done, Ryoma had been transformed into a girl, with his hands tied tightly behind his back so he could not remove the clothing.

"I'm not going to school in this!" Exclaimed the raven-haired boy as he pushed in vain at the rope holding his hands together.

"Oh! It's time for school! Let's go Chibi!" Eiji and Momo hauled Ryoma through the house and out into the morning air.

"Let me go!" Ryoma cried as he was tied down to Momo's bike. His cries for help brought many stares from passers-by as Momo rocketed them to school. Eiji and Inui caught up not long afterwards and it took all of their combined strength to drag him through the school doors.

And dragged him right into Tezuka.

"Oi, Tezuka! Look, Echizen's a girl!" Tezuka stood for a long moment, staring at Ryoma's outfit. Then, abruptly, he turned and walked the other way.

"What was that all about, nyaa?" Eiji whined, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Hey! Eiji-senpai! Don't let go…." Too late, Ryoma slipped through Momo's grip and dashed down the hall at amazing speed.

"When wearing women's clothing, Echizen's speed increases by thirty-two percent." Inui mumbled, pushing his glasses higher up his nose and scribbling his newly found data down in his notebook.

Ryoma sped around the corner, crashing straight into Oishi.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Oishi cried, picking himself up off the ground and helping Ryoma up as well, eyebrows furrowing as he saw his hands were tied together. "Are you new here?"

"No—!" Ryoma began but was interrupted by a triumphant yell.

"There he is! Catch him!" Momo's voice reverberated through the hall, Ryoma jumped with surprise but immediately set off in another mad dash. He ran through groups of gossiping girls, surprising enraged squeals from them.

Finally, the tennis club locker-room came into view and Ryoma slammed into the closed door.

"Ow." Mutter the boy, twisting his bound hands as he tried to work off the ropes in order to open the door. If he was able to get into there, he could put on his extra pair of clothes that was in there.

The door in front of him slid slowly open and a surprised Fuji Syusuke stood in front of him. As soon as he saw Ryoma on the ground, girl's wig crooked on his head, his sapphire eyes opened for just an instant before closing into an evil smile.

"Echizen, are you trying to get in touch with your feminine side?" Asked the prodigy.

"No, let me in!" Ryoma pushed off of the ground and shoved past Fuji in through the doorway. "Untie the ropes." Turning around to face Fuji, the prodigy closed the door behind him and took a step closer to Ryoma, but stopped. "Fuji-senpai? Untie the ropes."

"No."

"Eh?"

"I'm not going to untie the ropes, Echizen-kun." Fuji reached over and locked the door. When he turned back around his eyes were open alluringly, lust flashing hungrily in the gorgeous blue orbs. Ryoma's eyes widened as his boyfriend started towards him.

"Um." Ryoma mumbled; taking a step back for each step Fuji took forward. Back against the wall, the raven-haired boy was helplessly trapped, but right as Fuji reached out a banging knock shook the door.

"Echizen! We know you're in there! Open up!" Momo cried, pounding against the door. Scowling, Fuji whipped around and snapped open the door. Ryoma would never admit that he, too, felt disappointed that Momo had interrupted. Eiji and Momo fell into the locker-room, Inui standing over them.

"Ah! Fuji! Do you like your birthday present?" Eiji piped up, leaping off of the ground.

"Very much so. Ah, but it is time for class." Fuji stepped over Momo and walked out of the locker-room, but before leaving he stopped and turned to face Ryoma. "You're not allowed to take those off." He said simply, before walking away. Everyone spared a moment to shiver at the tone of Fuji's voice.

"Well Echizen, you're on your own!" Eiji announced, before jumping away.

"Hey! Wait!" But, they were already gone.

A cloud of dismay hung over Ryoma's head as he entered the classroom and took his seat, which was rather difficult with his hands tied behind his back. The normal whispers right before class were louder then usual, and every eye was glued to him. The clatter of books falling to the floor drew everyone's attention darted to the doorway. Horio stood with the other two freshmen, all of them gaping at what Ryoma was wearing.

"Ryoma-san!" He gasped; mouth moving up and down like a fish's. "Why are you wearing that!?" Almost everyone was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I was forced to." The room filled with sighs of relief, and some sighs of dismay. One boy handed another boy one hundred yen.

The class resumed, although the attention seemed centered around the boy with his hands tied behind his back. When the class ended, Horio ran up to Ryoma who was having trouble carrying his bag with his hands bound together.

"Do you want me to untie those for you?" Horio asked, Ryoma looked over his shoulder at him and nodded. Leaning forward, Horio tugged at the rope, but a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Both boys looked up, meeting Fuji's icy open-eyed glare.

"O-Okay!" Horio cried, fleeing from the classroom.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma warned as he walked out into the hallway, dragging his bag behind him. A hand suddenly snagged the sleeve of his dress and Ryoma turned to find Sakuno and Tomo inches away from him.

"Ryoma-sama! Why are you dressed like that?" Demanded the pig-tailed freshman. Another hand seized Ryoma and swung him around, pinning him up against a wall. Warm lips pressed against Ryoma's with a sweet forcefulness. They were gone as quickly as they had come.

"That's why." Fuji said with his normal cheerful smile as he turned to face the two girls.

"I seem to be drawing a lot of attention today." Ryoma muttered as he saw all the eyes in the hallway were turned towards them.

After school, at practice, no one would let Ryoma practice in a skirt, and even Tezuka dared not go against Fuji's order to not take off the ropes and the girl's uniform. So, Ryoma was left to sulk in the corner, trying to wriggle his hands loose from the ropes.

Fuji looked over to Ryoma and smiled, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. Practice soon ended and Fuji walked over to the boy who had managed to loosen the knot a bit in the ropes.

"Come, let's go to my house." He smiled, grabbing Ryoma's back so that the boy couldn't refuse.

"Okay."

That night, before Fuji's family came home, Fuji held Ryoma in his arms, smiling happily. The boy reached up and kissed Fuji's bottom lip.

"Happy birthday, Fuji-senpai." He whispered. "Now take off these ropes."


End file.
